Ritual to Find and Summon Sophia Peletier
Ritual to Find and Summon Sophia Peletier is the name given to a ritual created by Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell to bring Sophia Peletier back from being lost. It had a compilation of altered spells used by the Charmed Ones from their past and some from the Book of Shadows that haven't ever been used by the sisters. It also required Sophia's mother, Carol Peletier, in order for the calling of blood to blood to work. However this ritual failed and didn't bring Sophia back from being lost. History In The Charming Dead Cherokee Rose As Prue and Piper were with several other group members namely Rick, Shane, Daryl, and Andrea as well Hershel, Maggie and their huntsman, Otis; they were discussing the plans to go about in order to search for Sophia. Prue thought of using the To Call Blood to Blood spell with several other spells mixed with the Power of Three to bring the little girl back. Prue and Piper met with Phoebe at their car, and gathered the required potion ingredients and spells. With Dale's approval, they performed the ritual in the RV and had gotten Carol for the blood part. Once everything had been completed, the flames of the candles around the four women flickered and were blown out by a wind. However, the ritual ended up not working and Sophia wasn't brought back. Appendices Spells Used * To Call a Lost Witch * To Call Blood to Blood * Lost and Found Spell * To Summon the Dead * To Receive a Sign * To Find Lost Souls * To Find a Lost Love * To Call Upon Our Ancestors * To Call the Halliwell Matriarchs Ritual Begin the ritual by using the To Call Upon Our Ancestors ''and the ''To Call Upon the Halliwell Matriarchs to call the upon Peletier ancestors. The casters must then chant: :Ed, Angelica :Lawrence, Wanda... :Jack, Lenora :Harold and Janet :We call forth through space and time :Members of the Peletier line. :Fathers, Mothers, Sons, and Daughters. :Brothers, Sisters, Aunts and Uncles. :From cousins to friends, '' :''this family spirit without an end. :Gather now in this special tome :to help bring a beloved daughter back home. After the section above is complete; the preparers must hold hands with the person blood-related to the one who's lost whilst taking turns, reciting the following altered spells: To Summon the Dead, Lost and Found Spell, To Receive a Sign, To Find Lost Souls, To Find a Lost Love, and Past Life Spell. The first preparer shall chant: :Hear these words :Hear our cry :Sophia Peletier :Of this our time :Come back to us :Back to your mother :And stop the pain :So she doesn't suffer Once the first preparer has finished their turn, the second preparer shall chant: :Guiding spirits we ask your charity :Lend your focus and clarity :Lead us to the one we cannot find :Restore that and our peace of mind Once the second preparer has finished their turn, the third preparer shall chant: :We beseech all powers above :By sending the magic :To free Carol's heart :And bring back the one she loves Once the third preparer has finished their turn, it will be the first preparer's turn again. The first preparer shall chant: :Free all spirits from their resides :To find where the lost one hides :Long enough to lead her way :And quick enough to return again Once the first preparer has finished their turn, the second preparer shall chant: :Whither Sophia :Wherever you may be :Near or far :Through time and space :Peletier spirits bring her soul :Nearer to thee Once the second preparer has finished their turn, the third preparer shall chant: :Remove the chains of time and space :And make Sophia soar :Let her mortal arms embrace :A mother that cries once more Once the third preparer has finished their turn, all three preparers must invoke The Power of Three and chant: :The power of three :will bring Sophia back to thee :The power of three :will bring Sophia back to thee :The power of three :will bring Sophia back to thee After the section above is complete, use the To Call a Lost Witch and To Call Blood to Blood for the next section. The first preparer must let go of the second and third preparor's hands to place the following ingredients into a Silver Mortar. :A pinch of rosemary :a sprig of Cypress :A yarrow root. The first preparer must grind the ingredients with a Pestle while chanting: :Power of the daughters rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here Add to previous mixture: (using a knife to prick the left finger, so it will flow straight from the heart) the blood of the person related to the lost one, a treasure of the lost one (should one be available) and the following ingredients. :3 sprigs Rosemary for remembrance :2 tablespoons chopped Ground Holly :A pinch of Cypress for longevity :1 shredded Yarrow Root The three preparers and the person related to the lost one must hold hands once more whilst the three preparers chant the spell and the person related to the lost one says the full name of the lost one: :Blood of his/her blood, we summon thee :First Name, Middle Name, Last Name :Blood of his/her blood, return to thee :First Name, Middle Name, Last Name :Blood of his/her blood, we summon thee :First Name, Middle Name, Last Name :Blood of his/her blood, return to thee :First Name, Middle Name, Last Name The lost one will then be summoned in full wholeness and freshness of life. Notes and Trivia * This ritual was performed by Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell in the episode "Cherokee Rose" in season 2 of The Charming Dead. ** This is the first and last time this ritual will be performed by the Charmed Ones in The Charming Dead (Author's Note) * This is the first ritual created by the Charmed Ones. * Unfortunately the ritual failed and didn't bring Sophia back. ** Its possible that the ritual failed due to Prue, Piper and Phoebe simply not having enough power. Since Paige had been shot and restricted to bed-rest (following the surgery to remove the bullet fragments from her body,) the Power of Four was not available for use because of it. *** The author of The Charming Dead has said that in this crossover, the Power of Four is stronger than the Power of Three. In the case had Paige been able to attempt the ritual with her sisters and Carol, its most definitely possible that the ritual would have worked and Sophia would have been brought back from being lost. Though natural circumstances could cease that possibility. ** There's also the possibility that Paige wasn't actually needed for the ritual to have enough power as natural circumstances could also be the only reason why the ritual's magical field would have been affected and caused it to fail. Magical prohibitions and rules could also have been the reason it failed. ** Due to the ritual requiring a decent amount of magic and power to work, its possible that another magical party could have intervened and prevented the ritual from succeeding. References # Charmed Wiki - visit them for more. (For the original spells that were used) Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charming Dead Category:Spells Category:Rituals Category:Warren Category:Good Magic